


Almost walk of shame

by Kryzanna



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryzanna/pseuds/Kryzanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami gets caught the morning after a drunken hookup. Things go much better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost walk of shame

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for the OTP Battle on Tumblr

Kagami resisted the urge to swear violently as his shin thudded into the corner of some kind of furniture and sent a dull throb of pain through his already aching body. Instead, he groaned mutely and blundered around blindly; trying to find wherever the door was. By some act of god, his shuffling caused the curtains to shift slightly, letting in a stream of thin early, early morning light.

He didn’t look back. He was pretty sure he would die on the spot if he looked back, so instead, he settled with locating the door and the remainder of his clothes.

Shit. Where was his underwear…

There was rustling from somewhere behind him and that immediately made him decide that going commando was definitely his best option. Head throbbing like he’d repetitively flung himself into a concrete wall, he managed to figure out how to put his pants back on, though he was having a bit of trouble using his alcohol-numbed thumbs. Moving hurt.

He cursed again as he stepped on something that felt suspiciously like a pair of shoes –but he didn’t check; just like how he wasn’t checking the walls to investigate what posters might be lining those walls. Those sorts of things could give an indication of whose room he was in…and there was nothing less in the world he wanted right now. All he wanted was to reach that door. Or maybe die. If the floor swallowed him up right now, then he would never have to face what happened last night.

…What happened last night…? What the fuck happened last night?

As quietly as he could, Kagami opened the door and slunk out into the hallway. With a sigh of relief and a cringe as his lower back flared with pain, he managed to shut it with a soft click, tugging his shirt back on. He was so close to freedom; so very close…

And then he turned around.

Kasamatsu stared at him. Kagami stared back. Kasamatsu looked over Kagami’s shoulder at the door and simply raised an eyebrow. Kagami blinked in stunned shock as he realised that Kasamatsu had emerged from the door opposite, trying to one-handedly button his shirt since his other hand was occupied with his shoes.

“A-Ahh, I c-can explain!” Kagami immediately squawked, his cheeks flushing bright red, “I-It’s not what it looks like!”

“Ssh!” Kasamatsu immediately urged aggressively, pressing a finger to his lips and glaring at him harshly, “…You’ll wake Kise –” He paused a moment and averted his eyes in slight embarrassment as Kagami struggled to find words to express his confusion and mortification. There was a moment of silence as he weighed up the possibility of Kasamatsu’s sneaking out of what was apparently Kise’s room, being exactly what it looked like.

Yeah. Yeah; judging by the sheepish expression and blush crossing Kasamatsu’s face, it was exactly what it looked like.

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Kasamatsu offered quietly.

“Tell what? There’s nothing to tell!” Kagami hissed vehemently, though he realised that he was in exactly the same situation as Kasamatsu, and perhaps protesting too much when the elder boy hadn’t even accused him of anything.

“Ahh, Kagami…you might want to check yourself in a mirror…”

Hurriedly, the redhead tugged out his phone and used it to inspect his appearance. He froze and he let out an embarrassed whimper as he drank in the sight of the trails of hickeys marring the tanned skin of his neck. Refusing to believe how unsightly he looked, he tugged down his collar and made a distressed noise of complaint as he watched that trail travel lower and lower. Momentarily forgetting that Kasamatsu was still there, he tentatively tugged up his shirt and examined the skin of his hips and abdomen.

Oh my god, were those bite marks?

Fuck.

Yes, there were bite marks and hickeys carved into his skin, and already-forming bruises in the shape of fingers standing out on his hips. Blurs of hazy memories flashed across his vision and his lower back throbbed unpleasantly as if to add a touch of realism to such images. He let out a soft, slightly panicked breath and leaned heavily against the wall. Well, that certainly ruled out the possibility that this was all some kind of terrible, perverse dream.

“It’s…it’s uhh…not what it…” Kagami tried to say, but the lie was ridiculously obvious and he just gritted his teeth and looked away.

“Crazy party,” Kasamatsu reminded him firmly, “ –Too crazy. We were really drunk…”

“So drunk,” Kagami heartily agreed.

“Never would’ve happened if…” he added.

“Never,” Kagami nodded, and Kasamatsu let out a short breath of relief. The redhead still couldn’t help himself though, adding with a small quirk of his eyebrow, “…You and Kise??”

“Shut it!” Kasamatsu complained gruffly, beginning to head to the door. The redhead followed after him, coughing awkwardly.

Wow. Both of them; caught. How fucking embarrassing.

Though technically, if neither of them told, it officially never happened.

The living room was in sight at the end of the corridor; the front door lying just beyond that. Freedom and the sweet, sweet smell of air that wasn’t humid with sweat and didn’t smell like shameful lust and broken dignity. Sure, he looked a wreck right now, and walking was definitely not a painless feat, but he really needed to not be here right now.

“Yo…Kagami…”

Kagami froze at the sound of his name, but Kasamatsu was the first to look back. The redhead prayed and prayed that he’d been mistaken; that that was not the voice he thought it was, but a brief look across at Kasamatsu told him that there was no god out there that had heard his prayers. Cringing to himself and not allowing his face to answer any of the questions that Kaijou’s captain’s face asked, he turned.

The door that Kagami had just recently departed through had opened, and in the doorway there was now a smug, barely-clothed, thoroughly pleased-with-himself Aomine Daiki. His dark blue hair was a mess, his haphazardly tugged on underwear sitting low on his hips, and his rich, tanned skin was practically glowing with a sexy sheen of sweat. He was leaning up against the wall nonchalantly; almost mockingly –everything the guy did seemed to be mocking –and Kagami was suffering from a great deal of embarrassment and second-hand embarrassment at how unashamed Aomine seemed to be of the scratches down his sides and on his shoulders. In fact, he seemed to be showing them off.

Kagami gulped, and considered simply fleeing the scene.

“…Forgetting something?” Aomine inquired in a tone just dripping with smugness, as he held up an item that Kagami was mortified to discover was the underwear that he had opted to leave behind in favour of escape. This of course proved to Kasamatsu beyond reasonable doubt that this was indeed exactly what it looked like.

“T-those aren’t mine!” Kagami growled, feeling his cheeks glowing the same crimson of his hair as panic and humiliation flashed through his gaze.

“Hah?” Aomine remarked innocently, looking at the clothing item held gingerly between two fingers. “…Funny that…I distinctly remember removing them from you last night –”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Kagami snapped hotly, gritting his teeth and looking away as Aomine took a few steps closer. “This…no…nothing happened! We were…nothing happened!”

“ –That’s not what you were saying last night,” the bluenette chuckled to himself, a wicked glint in his eyes and a rather knowing look plastered across his face. Suddenly, his voice dropped into a husky whisper and Kagami was shocked to discover himself suddenly pinned to the wall; trapped by Aomine’s body. “Last night you couldn’t stop begging for –” Kagami immediately clamped a hand over that fucking bastard’s mouth; face and ears burning –mostly because he knew that that was the complete truth.

Aomine nipped at the hand covering his mouth and the redhead tugged it away in embarrassment.

“…If I’ve got your underwear…” he remarked, almost thoughtfully, though Kagami recognised the predation in his voice and couldn’t stop a slightly aroused shudder from running down his spine. Aomine’s lips turned up into the smirk of one who knows he has won, and slyly slid a hand down the back of Kagami’s pants, grabbing at bare flesh as he added, “…Then what are you wearing…”

Instead of recoiling as he wished, Kagami was shocked to discover that his hips followed Aomine’s guidance and pressed forwards, neck arching back as he felt a pair of fingers sliding seductively down the seam of his ass.

“Mmm…get…off…bastard…” he hissed in a pant; feeling Aomine’s pelvis grind against his. He couldn’t meet his gaze; especially as he felt lips graze his neck –a feeling that was far too familiar. Images flashed before his eyes of the night before; images of him with his face pressed into a mattress and ass unashamedly in the air, being gripped by Aomine’s tanned hands. Just thinking about it, with Aomine’s fingers teasing at his throbbing entrance so publically right now, he could practically feel himself being entered all over again. A small moan rose up in his throat as Aomine kissed his pulse teasingly and then nipped at the sensitive skin. Kagami was horrified to hear himself whimper as the tip of one of the other ace’s devious fingers dipped inside him, and his breath hitched; eyes falling shut as the memory of a thick heat pressing into him filled his mind.

“Did you really think you could just sneak out?” Aomine murmured, nibbling on the lobe of his ear and pressing their bodies closer together. Kagami could already tell that he was getting hard. “…Trying to pretend that we didn’t _fuck_?” The redhead almost let out a moan at the way Aomine enunciated the word. It sounded so raw –so primal…and with the finger working at pressing inside him…a little inviting.

A drunken one night stand with Aomine was one thing that he had never expected to happen. This was definitely another.

“…Aomine…” Kagami warned; though it came out more like a moan as Aomine succeeded in slipping his entire middle finger inside him.

“…You’re still walking,” Aomine mused, teeth tugging at Kagami’s lower lip, “…I obviously didn’t do you hard enough last night…” Kagami was pretty sure that he had enough information right now to understand that that was definitely an invitation to return to Aomine’s room. Maybe it was because he was still drunk, or because he was slowly recalling all the best parts of what had happened last night, or because he desperately wanted to be out of this hallway…but that was suddenly seeming like a better and better idea.

“So…” the bluenette remarked, giving the finger inside Kagami a teasing wiggle and then a few experimental thrusts as he pressed his lips seductively against the redhead’s. Kagami tried to draw back, but that just resulted in him accidentally grinding back against the digit inside him. He let out a soft gasp, and Aomine sniggered as his tongue dove into the redhead’s mouth.

“Nhh! Mm…” Kagami tried to speak, but found himself slammed back against the wall; a pair of lips hungrily fastened to his own and a tongue trying to draw a reaction out of his own. He could feel Aomine’s finger inside him; remembered what it was like with something bigger inside him, and subconsciously pawed at the bluenette’s back to stop himself from falling. He let his tongue trail against Aomine’s and felt the low vibration of a moan escape the other ace’s lips. He still tasted like beer, but his mouth felt good.

Kasamatsu politely averted his eyes as he watched Kagami slowly folding as Aomine deepened their kiss and drove his hand deeper down the back of the redhead’s pants. It seemed like perhaps Kagami wasn’t as conflicted about what had happened as he was trying to appear…

He heard a door open and suddenly felt a familiar wave of annoyance that seemed to sometimes be a sixth sense. Eyes widening, he turned to warn Aomine and Kagami…

“Kagamicchi??” a voice suddenly squawked, and Kasamatsu cringed; not having been fast enough to tell them to quit their humping in the hallway. Kagami, at the sound of his name, pulled back in shock, only to give a loud moan as Aomine’s finger made contact with his prostate. The bluenette slyly began moving his fingers against that one spot as he mutinously looked back over his shoulder to find his flatmate standing in the doorway of the room opposite; sheet wrapped around his waist and golden eyes blinking in shock.

“A-Aomine…s-stop,” Kagami moaned in mortification. This was just the worst morning ever. Kasamatsu catches him starting a walk of shame from Aomine’s room…now Kise catches him being fingered in his hallway!

…By Aomine…

“…Am I interrupting something?” Kise inquired, though it was blatantly obvious that he was. Kasamatsu saw the laugh in the blonde’s eyes and resisted the urge to punch him for being so gleeful.

“No! No! It’s not what –” Kagami exclaimed hotly, and then writhed in pleasure as Aomine silenced him with a harsh thrust of his finger against his prostate, snapping, “Yes” at Kise.

“Don’t worry, Kagamicchi, I already knew,” Kise chuckled, waving away Kagami’s quite obvious total mortification, “You’re quite loud…and these walls are pretty thin…” He chuckled to himself as Kagami remembered abashedly that perhaps, perhaps he might have been a little bit vocal.

_“Ahhh…fuck…harder…Aomine! Fuck yes –ahh…nhhh…fuck yeah, right there…I…”_

Or something to that description. Not that Aomine had done anything to try and silence him…In fact, he was pretty sure that Aomine had been encouraging him; whispering all sorts of dirty things in his ears; telling him to scream louder –telling him to tell him how good he was; tell him how much he liked being fucked by him…

“ –So…Kasamatsu, huh?” Aomine remarked conversationally, with a wicked lick up the length of Kagami’s throat. Kasamatsu turned a deep shade of purple and coughed awkwardly.

“Senpai…I can’t believe you’d try to sneak out…” Kise pouted, “How mean…”

“Kise, we’re not discussing this right now,” Kasamatsu grumbled, turning his back.

“ –Aomine…you have to s…” Kagami whispered with need; Aomine’s hips still grinding up against his. “Stop…p-please…” Annoyed that he was trying to hold a conversation with Kise in such a terrible situation, he grabbed the other ace by the face and crushed their lips together again; eyes glazed with reheated desire. Shit…the way Aomine was moving and touching him…it was too much for him. An arm wrapped around the bluenette’s tanned, scratched shoulders and dragged him in closer; able to feel just how hard Aomine was right now.

But somehow, he found himself protesting a little when Aomine withdrew his fingers and pulled back a little. And then he found himself not complaining as he was slowly herded back towards Aomine’s room. The bluenette let out a victorious chuckle against Kagami’s throat.

“…You did say you couldn’t wait to have sex with me again…” he murmured in a tone that belonged solely in the bedroom. Kagami frowned in confusion and then his eyes widened in horror as he hazily remembered some version of that phrase being spouted from between his lips. Fuck he was embarrassing…

And yet, he wasn’t stopping Aomine from pushing him back through the door of his room.

“ –Senpai?” Kise inquired hopefully.

“Like hell,” Kasamatsu snapped flatly. That was the last thing that Kagami heard before the door slammed shut behind them and he was slammed up against the wall; shirt being hurriedly tugged off.

“Ready for round two, Kagami?” Aomine hissed, a challenging smirk crossing his face. Kagami let out a long moan as he felt a hand reach down and cup his erection, and Aomine harshly pressed their lips together again and again. Heat was building in his gut and he was finding himself looking forward to the pleasure that he knew would come.

“…Unless you’re scared,” the bluenette murmured, and Kagami’s fighting spirit roared into life; not backing down from a challenge like that. He wasn’t scared. It had happened once before, anyway…and he wanted it. Even though it was Aomine…or maybe because it was Aomine…he actually wanted it.

Aomine pressed his forehead against Kagami’s for a moment; their heated gazes locked and their breathing heavy.

“…Don’t try and sneak out this time,” he ordered in a thick growl. Instead of answering, Kagami nodded once and lunged forwards; wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him hungrily.

Okay…so maybe this wasn’t just a drunken one-night stand…and maybe it wasn’t as much of a mistake as he thought…


End file.
